all the world's a stage
by Ten-Faced
Summary: but in their case, it's just the house that has smokes, mirrors, sets, costumes and people that are merely players / still, don't forget the who what when where why / set in the world of Bad End Night, Crazy Night and Twilight Night / 4. when does it all start? / Meiko-centric /
1. why aren't you enjoying yourself?

**1. why aren't you enjoying yourself? / KaitoxMiku /**

AN: In Crazy nighT, there's a scene where everyone's smiling (party scene) - except Kaito. I took that and ran. Also, anyone else saw Twilight nighT?

14/02/2013

* * *

She drank deeply, emptying the wineglass of its perfumed, intoxicating load before giggling as the purple-haired man refilled it with more wine. There were traces of vanilla and spices that warmed her up mixed into the sour, changed taste of the grape juice.

The maid danced off to the side, offering refreshments to the family that she served, and her eyes fell on the blue-haired master of the house. Out of all of them, he was the only one not smiling. Wasn't he enjoying himself?

She wandered into his direction, driven by a curiosity that had to be sated for a reason that didn't make sense, only stumbling a few times on her way. He acknowledged her presence with a slight nod of his head, but otherwise didn't move from his leaning position against the wall.

"Aren't you having fun?" she slurred out, and she could taste the leftover scent of wine on her breath. Getting drunk twice on the same amount of alcohol.

He looked at her for a long time. Behind her back, she could hear his wife cheering with joy, and the twins cackling madly in delight.

Finally, he broke eye contact and sipped his wine. "I am," he replied slowly.

"But?" she prompted, and then thanked the butler when he handed her the wineglass she had left on the other side of the room.

The master held out his own glass, and nodded in silent thanks when it was refilled. "How about I tell you tomorrow?" he offered. "Now is the time to enjoy the party, not listen to an old man's troubles."

"You're not that old."

He had an odd look; not quite a smile, but amusement was clear in every line and angle of his face. "Aren't I?"

She shook her head, but went off to enjoy the party.


	2. what does he remember?

**2. what does he remember? / RinxLen /**

22/02/2013

* * *

He didn't really remember much. No one did. What they remembered were their scripts, their lines and their actions. At this time, they stepped to this direction and made this kind of face, recited their lines, and made this action.

Or so they were supposed to. He could only remember what the script dictated when he was in that situation. But he always remembered, so there were no complaints. No one spoke of re-reading the script and the Crazy Night went on without any trouble.

(It probably did. He didn't remember the last performance.)

Other than what he was supposed to do when acting out the Crazy Night, he knew the Master, the Mistress, the Lady, the Butler, the Maid and her. His fellow Doll, the one in the cast of the Crazy Night most like him.

That's right. He knew he was a doll. No, not just a doll. The Doll. One of the Two Dolls.

(He was the Boy Doll, and she was the Girl Doll. That was important, right?)

He tried to remember what else he knew, rolling his eyes around nervously. Did he know about the keys in the clock? Yes. Did he know about the secret door that would lead their main star to the basement? Yes.

His fellow Doll elbowed him. "Stop fidgeting," she ordered. "And stay still. Can't you feel it?"

"No, he answered, but tried to stop his nervous movements. He didn't want her to be angry at him.

She smiled and her blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Something is about to happen."

There was a knock at the door. The Butler made his way across the room to open it.


	3. where is she now?

**3. where is she now? / Luka-centric /**

25/03/2013

* * *

Once, a long long time ago, Luka could say for sure where she was. She was home, with her family and her servants and her two favourite dolls. Home was a big house with exactly fourteen bedrooms, a large dining room and a parlour and a hidden room and a few other places where the servants worked. Home was the big house in the woods where occasionally a few of father's friends would come over in carriages pulled by horses with gifts and smiles.

Where was the clock? In the far end of the parlour, next to the entrance to the hidden room.

Where was her bedroom? Upstairs, past the last door on the southern end of the upstairs corridor.

Where was the butler? Downstairs in the servant's quarters, or at the door like any other man in his position.

Where was father? In his office, finishing paperwork and taking care of finances.

Once, in a time either a very long time ago or just before the teal-haired girl came to their door, a person – she still wasn't sure if the person was a male or a female – came to the mansion. "Where am I?" the person had asked.

And somehow, everything had changed.

Luka wasn't sure where she was anymore, because this place – this cold house that had no escape or time – wasn't her home anymore.


	4. when does it all start?

**4. when does it all start? / Meiko-centric /**

15/06/2013

* * *

"There's to be a party," her husband tells her while finishing his paperwork that needs to be completed by the day after. "In the evening. We'll have a guest coming."

As the Mistress of the House she is to be the hostess of the party, along with her daughter. When the guest comes the guest will be treated as the star of the House.

The clock's golden hands do not seem to move at all and she is anxious that the party starts and the guest comes soon. Will their guest be late? When will their guest come? If the guest will not come the party will not start.

When will the party start?

She looks towards the clocks. How slowly do those hands that signify time move! It is as if they have not budged at all from their previous position.

When will the guest come? When will the party start?

(and here she does not ask why it is so important that the single guest come to a party that will be of a small scale)

All she asks is _when_ with bated breath and excited glances towards the face of the clock that moves oh-so-agonizingly slowly.


End file.
